Regarding an ink jet head installed in an ink jet printer, an ink jet head is conventionally known where a piezoelectric element is provided to each nozzle for ejecting ink, and by making shear deformation of this piezoelectric element an ink is ejected from the each nozzle.
As one type of head chip to be used in this kind of ink jet head, a head chip in which drive walls and channels are juxtaposed alternately is commonly known.
In this type of head chip a drive electrode is formed for each channel, and a connection electrode for connecting with the drive electrode is formed on an upper surface of the head chip. On the upper surface of the head chip, a wiring board which is formed with an electrode portion corresponding to the connection electrode is bonded such that the connection electrode and the electrode portion are electrically connected (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
By making the head chip to have this type of structure, an ink jet head can be realized that is easy for manufacturing process, easy for connecting the drive electrode with an external wiring, and compact to lower the cost.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-82396.